My Boyfriend's Sister
by whatfear
Summary: Santana's dating a boy she likes, Sam, whose sister Brittany is somewhat obsessed with Santana. A huge, chaotic sleepover happens. And so, weird things follow. What is Santana supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

I was alone in Bobby's room. The others were in the next door in Luke's room, watching the 40-year-old Virgin or some random movie. I just didn't feel like joining them. Although I could pretty much watch anything, the premise of the movie somehow turns me off. Anyway, I wanted to try to at least attempt to gather my scattered thoughts. First of all, I'm in the same house as my boyfriend; well, kind-of-boyfriend; I like you, you like me, let's try this out kinda thing; and we're sleeping over at Georgia's house who also happens to be Bobby's and Luke's youngest sister. A bunch of guys are sleeping over at Luke's and a few girls in Bobby's; because he's out of town and has a cool room that happens to be linked through a shared toilet to Luke's, therefore: WIN. But the boys were making hoots and noises there and somehow I just didn't want to be around them for the moment.

As much as I want to be around Sam and hang out with the guy who adores me, I felt like my mind is somewhere else. Just then I notice his sister fast asleep on Bobby's bed. I envied how peaceful she looked as she was sleeping. What I would give to be as peaceful. I began to notice how alike they look yet so different appear to be. Although he's (almost) perfect and is the cute, playful boy around me, I observed these past few days how Sam could be mean and rude to his own sister. Although I don't really know her as well as I do him, she seems like a soft-spoken, innocent, happy-go-lucky girl. I felt a little protective of her from those moments onwards, (even when she's just a year younger than me, two years younger than Sam) like reprimanding him-although in a playful scold way-for any instances of him shouting or treating her badly. It works most of the time and somehow I feel like his little sister somehow looked up to me or something from then onwards. Like she'd call my name, "Santana!" whenever she sees me near, or hugs me out of nowhere. Yet somehow I quite like this newfound attention from someone younger than me, as if I'm finally doing something right. Whenever I doubt how she possibly couldn't look up to me, I'd be reminded of the times when she'd call me "SIL!", an acronym of Sister-In-Law. Yes, I'm still young and not planning to get married anytime soon but it's still very endearing. She would tell me of how Sam actually is becoming a better, nicer person ever since we started "dating" and how she thinks he's so lucky to have me. She even told me of how their mom is happy that he's being nice and therefore self-proclaims that their mom is supportive of our relationship. Funny girl.

As I began to think of these things, I sighed due to how much pressure that actually puts on me, although unintentionally. I sat down on the small portion of the bed at the top of the bed where she isn't lying on and started to stare into nothing. Shaking my thoughts away, I tried to focus on something else. Just then, I felt the bed move. Seconds later, I felt warm arms starting to circle on my waist. I began to hear incoherent mumbles from behind me and then I started to make out the words.

"San..ta..naaa..."

My name? Why was she calling my name? Did she wake because of me? Just then, her hands began to inch lower and lower. My instincts went on overdrive and I immediately turned around to see if she was awake or not. She wasn't. I started to whisper her name to try to wake her up gently, all the while still trapped under her hold. My whispers began to grow increasingly louder until I saw her eyelids fluttering open slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and gave me such a sweet smile as she looked at me that I couldn't help but smile back at such an endearing sight.

"Santana." I wanted to pinch her cheeks.

Cut from the brief trance I was in, I felt her begin to pull me down lower closer to her level and I started to become confused at what was happening. Just as I was beginning to think of response to this under my panicked thoughts, she hugged me as tight as she could _and then_ wrapped her_ legs_ around my body, as if she were afraid that I was going to run away anytime soon.

Momentarily, I grinned at how adorable her actions were but it faded almost instantly when I realised that under the blanket, she wasn't wearing any pants. And that her underwear was bunched up in a corner nearby. I felt super uncomfortable and wondered if I should fight her away due to the inappropriateness of how the situation transpired. But she held a death grip and I could tell that she wasn't fully awake yet.

Moments passed by as I pondered on what I should do. Eventually I grew drowsy and even heard next door shouting "next movie! Superbad! WEEEE!". I finally gave up the whole opposition strategy I was planning and just decided to pass out in this awkward yet somewhat amusing embrace. Just as my eyes closed, I began to feel something touching my _vagina_.

My eyes shot up immediately and squealed,_ "Brittany!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The end?<br>**

**To be continued?**

**What do you think? Review me your thoughts! :)**

_**xx**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot up and I shrieked as I felt something _there_.

_"Brittany!"_

Her eyes slowly opened to the sound of my squeal and roamed around my figure until she met my eyes.

My widened eyes.

"Oh hey, Sanny, you're here," she smiled up lazily and hugged me just a little tighter. If I weren't feeling so uncomfortable I'd find that cute. I shook those thoughts aside and tried to focus on the situation. The complete inappropriateness of a situation.

Her hand was _still __**there**_.

I had no idea what to do given the situation. Bringing it up was probably the hardest part. What do I even say? "Brittany, um your hand is on my vajayjay and I was wondering if you could move it aside?" No. That's too casual, like it happens all the time. Wait, does she do this all the time? Oh gosh. I knew she was a very touchy-feely person but I wasn't even sure to what extent does her "touchy"-"feely" go..

Was this normal? Ugh, can't be. Well I did see her go to the toilet together with her "BFF" once. Does that count? Damn, I'm thinking way too much into th-

"San? What's wrong?"

I was brought out of my thoughts and looked back at her. "I can hear the gears spinning in your head," she giggled. Just then her hands loosened as she moved them towards my hand and arms. She began to stroke them and I think as an attempt to relax me. Oh, if she knew what from. But it was working. Actually, I don't really know. Counter-working? From this seemingly simple gesture, came some jittery feelings in my stomach I can't quite comprehend. I was perplexed. This girl was so innocent-or I assumed- yet so confusing. But if she was as innocent as I thought she was, then what were her panties doing somewhere in a corner and why was she pants-less? I was getting lightheaded from all these thoughts.

Maybe I need to get back to Sam. But that wouldn't solve anything...would it?

Worth a shot.

"Uh, I gotta go find Sam, I think he's probably wondering where I am, heh," I awkwardly shot her a smile and moved from her hands' grasp. She just stared at me, half-lidded eyes trying to look at me to nod and smile. Somehow I felt that there was something behind that smile, sadness maybe, but I was not in the zone to try to figure out its meaning. Maybe I'm overthinking again. Probably. I shrug.

xxxxLINELINELINE

"Hmmm," I hummed as I was leaned into Sam. We were watching a movie. I forgot what about already. But I just wanted to relax into him and let my mind wander off.

It felt pretty good to be so close to him. I didn't think anything else felt as soothing as this in a while. Then he draped his right arm over my shoulders and tucked behind me. That's when I started feeling a bit uncomfortable. I didn't really like this position, but I didn't want to offend him. So I let it be. It felt strange and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel relaxed. I think he sensed my inner struggle and lifted his arm away. I gave him an apologetic smile. Somehow I couldn't stop myself from thinking of what transpired between his little sister and me.

Just then, Georgia burst through the door and shouted, "Oi lovebirds, come downstairs and help me cook instant noodles," and poked her tongue out.

"Where's Brittany?" Sam shrugged and I just shook my head. "Huh. Okay. I swear, I think we need to get a GPS system ingrained into her butt or something." Sam chuckled as I smiled politely.

xxxxxx

Just as Sam and Georgia were busy cooking a massive bowl of instant noodles for the whole gang-a good 10 or 11 of us, apparently I'm quite helpless in the kitchen-I went to their balcony to steal some peace and quiet for a bit.

Suddenly I heard a movement. Then a sniffle.

I spun around and found Brittany curled up on one of the balcony's swinging bench. Immediately I sat next to her, "Britt, are you okay? What happened? Did one of the boy's bully you? Want me to go get them and tell them off-"

"No," voice softer than a whisper but enough to stop me from speaking more. "I'm fine." I knew very well from her look that she was nothing but fine but I assumed she didn't want to talk about it so without thinking, on instinct I placed my hand above hers as a form of consolation. She looked up at me with such forlorn eyes that I wanted so much to wipe it away if I had the power to. Little did I know she hugged me. Just like one of those surprise hugs she would give me whenever she sees me (doesn't matter if I didn't see her, she'd attack me with hugs nonetheless) but this time, it felt different. It felt desperate. Like she was clutching me as if her young life depended on it. I quickly returned it and hugged her back, smiling at her constant enthusiasm, despite her being sad. That's when I heard her broken breathing and felt wetness on my left shoulder. She was crying.

"Shhh, don't cry," I cooed, trying to comfort her, "it's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm here okay? I'll always be here."

"Sam called me stupid," she broke out between sniffles. I pulled back from our hug and tried to look at her in the eyes.

"What? Why would he call you stupid?" I said with soft anger in my tone, defense mechanism acting up. I couldn't understand why anyone would say such things to such a innocent, adorable girl. She looked down, trying to hide her puffy eyes. Even in the moonlight, she looked radiant and adorable.

I laced a finger on her chin and gently pushed it up to face me. She looked so shy, under any other circumstances I'd chuckle but I remained stoicly concerned.

Just then, Georgia burst in.

xxxxxx

hehe. review me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to have left that last chapter hanging...wasn't planned that way haha. Had to go somewhere and I wanted to upload despreately. Here is the next part! Just wanna say something completely unrelated...Facebook is such a distraction. but I'm on it all the time hahaha.

kthxbye(hopeyou)ENJOY!

:)

* * *

><p>"Guys, stop making out, it's time to chow down the monster bowl of instant noodles we made! " Georgia joked lightheartedly, completely unaware of the moment she was interrupting. I looked at Brittany's face, trying to scan her reaction but she just looked on at me; not even flinching.<p>

"We're coming," she voiced out for both of us and shot Georgia a polite smile. I love Georgia and all, she's a funny person and great friend so far but I wished she could be more sensitive to other people around.

As she left to round up the rest of the hooligans, Brittany spoke up, "We should go down, or she'll come back and force us to go again-" I squeezed Brittany's hand to interrupt her and tried to give her a serious and concerned look, but I think I must've ended up looking retarded. Ugh, you're so graceful Santana. And talking to yourself...

"It's okay, San, I know you're concerned but it's fine..he calls me stupid all the time, I should be used to it by now.. it's not like he's never said it before. I mean, I am, of course I am, I know that-" Just at that moment I swiftly lifted my hand and covered her mouth to stop her rambling. She looked at me perplexed, and I would too if I were her. However, I gave her a serious look. More like _tried_. Damn, do I need to work on my serious face. I suck so bad. Focus, Santana.

"Britt. Shush. No." She furrowed her brows at me. "Don't ever speak like that about yourself ever again."

"Bbbhmphf-Snnfph-fghgd " Oops. I let go of my hand and let her speak.

"Thanks," she said so fast you'd miss it if you weren't paying attention, "but Santana, it's my fault. I did do..done...have done.." she bit her lip as she struggled to find the right tense, somehow I just found it adorable, "um I did do something stupid to make him say that...I do many stupid things-"

I clutched her mouth once more. "No. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that. That doesn't make it okay for him to call you stupid. No one, especially a princess like you," she looked down and smiled sheepishly (she loved Disney princesses), "ever deserves to be called stupid. You are not stupid. You hear me?"

When I didn't get a response, I tugged her fingers. And she nodded, half of her face still covered by my left hand. "I'm not convinced," I tilted my head sideways and raised a brow as if challenging her.

I felt her lips curl a little underneath by palm and a mumbled "Yssfghh" I smiled toothily and freed her mouth.

As I lifted away my hands I immediately drew them to cup her face. From her look, she was surprised as well. Since when was I this bold? Huh. Anyway, I started to say softly, "Brittany," I stroked a cheek as could feel semi-drying path of tears. This drove me on to say the next few words. "You are far from stupid. Sure, maybe you think you've done stupid things but let me tell you, this world is filled with people who have done stupid things. But if doing stupid things make you stupid, then everyone is stupid. That doesn't really make much sense does it? Don't listen to whatever Sam says to you or any other one of those boys, hell, anyone for that matter." I took a deep breath and continued, "If they don't really know you, they have no right to judge you. And if they really knew you, they wouldn't judge you."

"And hey, I don't know about you, but I think you're one hell of a genius." I smiled at her.

It was a lot to take in but I felt I needed to say it. She needed to hear it. I just hope she wouldn't think I was meddling too much or anything. Oh God, have I talked to much-

Just then, something crazy happened. i'd be lying if I said I didn't see it coming.

She kissed me.

_Right on the** lips**._

My eyes shot up. 

* * *

><p><strong>She did whaaaaaat?<strong>

**Review!**

**xx,**

**whatfear ;)**


End file.
